Believe in Your Heart
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: A week before Yusei comes to the City, Duel Academy is having a one-day only celebration for the Juniors and Seniors. The day comprises of a dueling competition and a singing competition. Full Summary on my profile.
1. Day of Celebration

Chapter 1: Day of Celebration

_**Yes, I know that I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while, but I'm kinda having a lot of homework issues, so you have this until I can update some of my other stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's at all!**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_It was a fantastic spring day, the sun was shining, the Sakura trees were blossoming, and I was excited as I drove on my duel runner, the Dawning Phoenix to Duel Academy. My name is Sakura Phoenix, daughter to the Destiny Hero duelist, Aster Phoenix. I'm also a Signer, which comes with a great responsibility, because, I think I'm the only one who can sense Dark Signers, who are the enemies to the Signers, and Shadow Drones, who are people that are being controlled by the Dark Signers. Today was a day of celebration, because today, the school was having a gigantic party for the juniors and seniors, the underclassmen just had the day off. But the good part of today was that we all could dress up in costumes, talk about luck!_

"Hey Sakura!" exclaimed Matt

"Morning Matt! I see that Poseidon's Lightning is in good shape, along with you." I teased

"True, but did you hear the rumors?" asked Matt

"What? Are Krystal and her gang of girls dressing up as the worst duel gang in the Satellite?" I asked

"No, there's going to be a dueling competition between the two best duelists of the Senior Class!" exclaimed Matt

"I didn't know that, thanks for the FYI, now let's get into the costume room. By the way, what costume are you going to wear?" I asked

_In the costume room…_

"I'm going as the Elemental Hero Neos! What about you?" asked Matt

"I honestly have no idea, but don't tell your dad I said this, but your mom told me that when they had a duel monsters spirit day at their duel academy, your dad dressed up in four different costumes." I said

"That's my dad." Sighed Matt

"_Mistress, look outside! Quick!_" exclaimed Flamvell Grunika

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

"Flamvell Grunika just told me to look outside!" I exclaimed

_We looked outside, and saw Krystal and her posse of bitches, and noticed they dressed up as the Harpie Lady Sisters, and I knew just what exactly what to wear for my costume._

"Matt, wait for me outside, I think I know what I'm dressing up as." I said

_I was glad that the costume room had the costume I was looking for. After I dressed into the costume, I considered that it was a little revealing, but if this costume was in the costume room, then it has to be okay._

"So Matt, where is little loser Sakura?" asked Krystal with malice in her voice

"Matt! Sorry I'm late, it took me forever to get this costume on." I said

"Well, whatever the case is, you look great in that!" exclaimed Matt

"Ugh, who ordered the lame-o costume?" asked Krystal

"If mythological legends serve my memory correctly, the Harpies were shot down by the Amazons." I snapped

"We'll see you later, good luck with today's duel, you'll need it…not!" exclaimed Krystal

_I was glad I wore this costume; I could see the jealous look on Krystal's face when she saw me in it. I was dressed up as the Amazoness Swords Women, and I was going to win today's dueling event._

_**And that's a rap! I'm really sorry about the fact I haven't updated any of my stories, but I've been having homework issues. Please review, this is the first time I'm going to try to write a one-shot, so I hope that I have it right.**_


	2. Harpie Lady vs Amazoness Swords Women

Chapter 2: Harpie Lady vs. Amazoness Swords Women

_**We are back! Sorry about the fact that I've been away from fanfiction for two weeks, but I really had too much homework to handle. And every time I've finished my homework, I've only had 10 minutes left to work on my fanfics. But enough excuses, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's at all!**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

"It's now time for our main event! The dueling competition! Two of our seniors will go head to head on the dueling field, for the chance to be crowned as the Best Duelist for the generations to come! Now please welcome our number one duelist, Fiery Justice, Sakura Phoenix!" exclaimed an announcer in a Dark Magician costume

"Go get 'em Sakura!" exclaimed Matt

"Don't worry, I will." I said

"And our number two duelist, Krystal Everett!" exclaimed another announcer in a Dark Magician Girl outfit

"You're going down Phoenix." Said Krystal

"I could say the same for you." I said

"Let's duel!" Krystal and I exclaimed in unison

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Age before beauty, I draw! I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." I said

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Then it's my turn! I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800) Tutu, attack her directly!" exclaimed Krystal

"I'm well aware of Cyber Tutu's special ability, so to save my life points, I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! First off, this card can negate your attack, and I can reset it back onto the field." I said

"I'll place one cards face-down and end my turn." Said Krystal

_Krystal LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Then the turn is mine! I special summon Neo Flamvell Origin! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 200) Because you have two or less cards in your graveyard, I can special summon him from my hand, and now I summon Flamvell Grunika! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) First, I'm giving Neo Flamvell Origin a little tune up with my Garadholg so I can Synchro Summon this monster!" I exclaimed

"Let me guess, Flamvell Uruquizas?" asked Krystal

"No, something better! _With the light that shines through the darkest of nights, reveal yourself as a warrior of light! Synchro Summon! Arrive in Light, Goyo Guardian!_ (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000)" I chanted

"Where did you get that card?" exclaimed Krystal

"It's called a card pack, you should open them sometime. Goyo Guardian, attack Cyber Tutu!" I exclaimed

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Doble Passé! Now your attack becomes a direct attack!" exclaimed Krystal

_Krystal LP 1200/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Is your brain empty? Why'd you do all that just to save Cyber Tutu?" I asked

"So I can inflict damage to you!" exclaimed Krystal

"Snap! I forgot about Doble Passé's other effect!" I exclaimed

_Krystal LP 1200/ Sakura LP 3000_

"But I still have Flamvell Grunika!" I exclaimed

_Krystal LP 500/ Sakura LP 3000_

"But I'm still in this!" exclaimed Krystal

"I think you forgot about Flamvell Grunika's special ability, whenever it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to your monster's level times 200, so you're finished!" I exclaimed

_Krystal LP 0/ Sakura LP 3000_

"And she's done it again! Sakura Phoenix is our number one duelist in Duel Academy! Let's give it up for Amazoness Swords Women, Fiery Justice, Sakura Phoenix!" exclaimed the Dark Magician announcer

"Stick around tonight, for there will be a singing competition, anyone can try their luck and sing to their heart's content!" exclaimed the Dark Magician Girl announcer

"Great job Sakura!" exclaimed Matt

"That's Matt, but I couldn't have done it alone, I had my cards to help me out, and I worked with my deck." I said

"Spoken like a true duelist, come on, let's get going, and are you going to do that singing contest?" asked Matt

"You bet! I already have a song picked out!" I exclaimed

_**And we're done people! I've actually had fun typing this chapter, and in case you're curious, this story ends in about 3 chapters, this is going to be my shortest story I have ever written. Please review, and see you soon!**_


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3: Feelings

_**And I'm back! I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, but at least I'm here! Let's move on with the Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's at all**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_After the whole dress up festival, I was back in normal clothes, and I was sure glad about that, I was thinking about singing my favorite song, Feathers of Love, the English version of course. Everyone was talking about how they didn't expect Krystal to base her deck around Alexis Rhodes' deck, and I knew that Alexis Rhodes is Matt's mom, and just being alone to my thoughts gave me time to think. I really missed everyone from the Satellite, especially Crow and Yusei. Jack, well, he's here in the city, and a real jerk to boot, ever since the whole time he stole Yusei's Stardust Dragon just so he could get here._

"Hey Sakura." Said Matt breaking my thoughts

"Huh? Oh, hey Matt!" I exclaimed

"You were deep in thought again, what were you thinking about?" asked Matt

"Nothing in particular." I said

"If I know you the way I do, then you were thinking about Yusei again." Matt said sadly

"I was just thinking about the old days, not Yusei. What makes you think that I was thinking about him?" I asked

"Its just that, when you first introduced me to him, I saw that you had a passion that you never had with me, something that the both of you were interested in, and I was left out." Said Matt

"Matt, you do realize that Yusei's just a friend, right?" I asked

"What do you mean?" asked Matt

"I mean that I like Yusei, as a friend, not as a boyfriend. Besides there's…someone else I like, as a boyfriend." I said

"Who?" asked Matt

"Attention everyone! The Singing Contest will now begin! Anyone can come up on stage, and sing to their hearts content!" exclaimed the announcer in the Dark Magician outfit

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I asked

"Okay." Said Matt

_As I was about to go upstage, Krystal pushed me out of her way, and took to mic. She soon began to sing a very off-key version of Feathers of Love. I had to cover my ears just to save my eardrums._

"Okay, that was a very good try, so anyone else out there like to give it a go?" asked the announcer in the Dark Magician Girl outfit

_I brushed off imaginary dust, and real dirt from the back of my uniform, and I had to come up with a new song to sing and fast. Suddenly, it hit me, and I walked up to the mic, and grabbed a guitar anyone could use if he or she wanted to. I strummed the strings of the guitar, and began to play the beginning of the song I was going to sing. I opened my mouth, and began to sing._

_**Cliffhanger! I know, you all wanted to know the song that I was going to type. Well, if you want to know what Feathers of Love is, well, it's actually Yume no Tsubasa from the Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles for all you Tsubasa fans. Please review, and have a good night!**_


	4. Believe

Chapter 4: Believe

_**Okay, I know I've made you wait for this song, but believe me when I say this, but I don't know where this song is from. My cousin has a weird taste in music, and apparently it also means making mix CD's. But enough rambling, more disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_I strummed the strings of the guitar, and began to sing_

_(Hidden beneath the ground_

_Is the spring that feeds the creek,_

_Invisible as the wind,_

_That you feel upon your cheek._

_And every breeze that whispers_

_Reminds us constantly,_

_Sometimes what's real is something you can see…_

_Believe, in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe, and sing from your heart,_

_You'll see, your song will hold the key_

_Waiting behind the clouds,_

_Is the sky that's always clear,_

_And chasing away the doubts,_

_You'll watch the sun appear,_

_It's shining to remind you,_

_As each new day begins,_

_There's always hope if you just let it in…_

_Believe, in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe, and sing from your heart,_

_You'll see, your song will hold the key_

_You can paint the stars,_

_You can touch the sky,_

_Spread your wings and discover you can fly…_

_You won't know until you try…_

_Believe, in all that can be_

_A miracle starts whenever you dream_

_Believe, and sing from your heart,_

_You'll see, your song will hold the key_

_Ooh-ooh, believe, and dream what can be_

_Ask with your heart and you will receive,_

_Believe, the beauty is yours to see,_

_Your song will hold the key.)_

"Alright! Let's give a round of applause for that performance!" exclaimed the announcer in the Dark Magician costume

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Matt

"I would have sung something else if Krystal didn't steal the song that I was going to sing." I said

"Whatever the case, you're an amazing singer! No wonder that old geezer asked you to sing back then." Said Matt

_I laughed at the nickname Matt and I gave Goodwin._

"So, remind me if I forgot, but you said that you liked someone other then Yusei?" asked Matt

"I do, and well, I don't know how to say this but…" I started

"May we have your attention New Domino Duel Academy? We have the results of our singing contest, so let's say our congratulations to…Sakura Phoenix!" exclaimed the announcer in the Dark Magician Girl costume

"Go on, besides, I need to get home, so I'll see you next week?" asked Matt

"Yeah, see you then." I said sadly

_I went upstage and accepted the best singer and best duelist award. The best singer award was a gold microphone trophy, and the best duelist award was a gold crown. I was sad because I didn't tell a certain someone my feelings for him. And no matter what, I really wanted to tell him how I felt._

_**Done! And to reiterate what I said earlier, I don't know where the song in this chapter is from. Have a good night! Please review, and sadly, this story will end in the next chapter, and if I told you what happens, you wouldn't be surprised at all.**_


	5. Hidden Emotions

Chapter 5: Hidden Emotions

_**The final chapter has arrived! I hope you like the final chapter of Believe in Your Heart!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and this is the last time you'll see this in this story**_

_**Enjoy the final chapter!**_

"_I don't get it mistress, I mean, aren't you happy that you beat Krystal two times today?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Of course I'm happy about that. I'm just upset that I couldn't tell Matt that Yusei's nothing more than a friend to me." I said

"_Then who's the one you like?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"Aren't you being a little nosy today?" I asked

"_Come on, tell me, I can't tell Matt, he can't see Duel Monster Spirits._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"But his dad can, truth is, Yusei is a really close friend but, I think there's someone else out there for him, and besides, I'm already in love with someone else." I said

"_Oh, so you're in love?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"I am, I'm in love with Matt." I said

"_How come?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"He was the first person who saw me as someone else, not as a freak." I said

"_What about your friends?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"It took them a while to accept that my psychic powers make me who I am, but Matt was the first one who acknowledged the fact that being a psychic duelist is who I am, and nothing can change that." I said

"_And yet, Matt's not psychic, so why do you like him?_" asked Flamvell Grunika

"To be honest, I don't know if I would have met him if I didn't skip Goodwin's speech that day, and sang on the balcony, I don't think I could have met him, but my feelings for him bloomed further while we were in the Satellite Sector. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't know how to say it." I said

"_I'm sure you'll find a way to tell him._" Said Flamvell Grunika

"Thanks Grunika, it's late and I need sleep. Goodnight Grunika." I said

"_Goodnight mistress._" Said Flamvell Grunika before he disappeared

_I dressed into my favorite nightgown, and pondered on how I would tell Matt my feelings for him, little did I know, I would tell him how I felt during the Fortune Cup._

_**Done! And we've reached the end of Believe in Your Heart! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed up to this point in my story. Please review, and stayed tuned for the epic chapter when Sakura reveals her feelings to Matt in Flight of the Crimson Dragon. I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off. Until next time!**_


End file.
